Injuries & Kindess
by Darkscream
Summary: Pre-G1 Original characters only. A young femma gets something she's always wanted, at a horrible cost. 'Advanced Critique Encouraged'


"Please…stop. I can't take it…" The young Seeker pleaded with her teacher to end the training. Her body was aching from what she was going through. She had a green and purple body, but either color could barely be seen under the scorch marks that covered her chassis.

She looked up at him with dimmed orange optics. Her pain visible on her slashed black face. Whimpering as she felt her body shutting down from the pain. Cringing, she held her twisted arm in her other hand. Mech fluid leaking through her fingers through the armor of her arm. It wasn't just her arm which was pouring the thick liquid to the floor. Her entire body was covered in slashes from blades or frayed ends from where the armor was torn from it's host.

The oil circled the Seeker in a puddle as it continued to flow down all the openings on her body. She continued to whimper, waiting for her teacher to answer. Wishing him to end the pain she was feeling, but it would not come as she desired.

"Teacher…please… I…urk!" Her throat was forcibly grabbed as she was wretched to her feet.

Cold red hues looked down at the female as an equally cold grin followed. "Now why should I stop when we are getting so close to the end of your training routine for the day? I wont stop. Not until you've either passed this test…"

He leaned in so they were optic to optic. "…fainted or perished."

The Seeker's optics widened in fear. She still couldn't believe this was happening to her. All she had wanted was to fly. Never had her mind imagined that she would be sacrificing her own life to gain the ability of flight.

When she had been offered the chance of flight, she took it eagerly. Not asking a single question other than "When can we start?" She now realized that she should of asked more. Like who was doing the experiment. What she would have to sacrifice to gain something she only dreamed of doing.

By the time she realized that it was the Decepticons doing the tests, she was too far in to back out. She remembered all the agonizing tests they put her through before ever even having her body altered for flight.

A shock of pain made her jump out of the past and into the future. Screaming in agony as her teacher had grabbed one of her wings and started to rip it straight in half. She made an attempt to grab at his arm, trying to get him to let go. The try and scream of her own only proceeded to get her thrown clear across the room.

Her wing snapped clear as she tumbled across the floor. Optics brightening with her gasp before cries of pain took her body. Her beaten chassis skidded to a stop as she whimpered. Shivering from head to toe. She struggled to keep from going into stasis lock. It was willpower alone that kept her awake.

As her teacher's footsteps echoed in the training dome with his approach, the female whimpered as she curled herself. Cringing as her armor cracked from such small movements. She turned her head to see the dark shadow coming closer. Fear slowly taking her body over as she knew pain would soon follow.

Cringing, she waited for the assault. It didn't come.

Daring to open an optic, she glanced to see her teacher had stopped. He wasn't looking at her. Instead, his attention had been turned to the main doorway where another Seeker was standing.

The teacher growled lowly as he backed away from his trainee. He cursed before walking away from the beaten female. His red optics narrowed as the other seeker started to approach.

As both Seekers passed one another, he shunned his gaze from the silver and blue seeker. He gave off a low comment that the orange hued female heard and whimpered because of it. "…she's a weakling anyway…"

With not a comment given in return, the new Seeker continue to walk over to the fallen Seeker. Kneeling down beside her, calm green optics looked down.

Orange optics looked up as she moved away from the new Seeker. Whimpering weakling. "Please…don't hurt me…" Her voice was low and weak. Too tired from the loss of mech fluid and pain.

"Don't worry little one, I'm here to help. You wont be hurt anymore." The voice was female. A change for the other female.

Reaching out with a light blue hand, she gently stroked the young Seeker's cheek. "I'll be taking care of you from now on. Not that old and cranky Decepticon. What do you say?"

The female's orange optics lit up brightly despite the pain she was feeling. It all melted away into nothing with this green hued Seeker. "I… Thank you…"

"My pleasure. Now lets get you out of this place." Shifting, the blue and silver female carefully slid her arms under the other. One arm went to support the back whilst the other moved under the knees. With ease, she moved back and stood up. Smiling softly down at the younger female.

Turning, she started out of the training dome. Her green optics full of compassion. A reassuring smile accented her optics.

Looking back up into those optics, the purple and green female felt as if she had no pain at all. It just melted away as she melted into the older female. Her orange optics started to dim as sleep was beginning to take her in it's sweet grasp. Before she allowed it to take her, she had to ask something.

"Miss…?"

"Yes?" The older female looked down with a curious look.

"What's your name?"

Chuckling lightly, the green hued female happily told her. "My name, little one, is Darkscream."

The young female closed her optics. "…I'll repay you…one day..." She then let sleep take her as Darkscream and her left the training dome.

At last, the horrors would be set to rest. For injuries may be forgotten, but kindness is never forgotten.


End file.
